


Shaving People Punting Things

by destinationdestiel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Jack kline - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, casdean - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationdestiel/pseuds/destinationdestiel
Summary: Cute, dorky, fluffy, feathery (and possibly smutty, IDK I'm only the writer!) short Supernatural oneshots.





	1. Cas Lost His Brain

Cas walks into the bunker where Sam and Jack are sitting at a table. He sits down and looks worriedly at the pair.

Cas: Guys, Dean just fucked my brains out!

Sam: The fuck Cas? We didn't need to know that!

Jack: Sam what is he talking about?

Sam: Close your ears poppet. 

*Jack confusedly pokes at his ears wondering how he could possibly close them*

Cas: But I'm scared Sam. I can't function without my brain and I don't know where Dean put it! That assbutt.

Sam: Oh you're serious

Cas: ..............

Sam: Where is Dean?

Cas: He's outside in the Impala. He told me he'd look for my brain.

Sam: Okay I'll go help him. You stay here and explain yourself to Jack. May as well give him the talk after the profanities you just spouted.

*Sam goes outside to find Dean, who is sitting on the hood of the Impala, doubled over in laughter.

Sam: Really Dean? In the car? Again?

Dean: Mom and Dad did it first!

Sam: What?! Ew.

Dean: Nevermind. I'll tell you later Sammy.

Sam: Cas thinks you actually fucked his brain out.

Dean: I know. I told him I'd look for it but it's really so he wouldn't see me laughing. I don't want to hurt his feelings.

Sam: Ew. Feelings.


	2. Dean Gets Poked

*Sam is sitting on his bed with his laptop when he hears Dean and Cas talking*

Dean: Ow Cas! Quit it.

Cas: Sorry Dean.

Dean: It’s okay but can you take it out please. It hurts.

Cas: Again I’m sorry. I just wanted to stretch it.

Dean: In my ear? God Cas I love you.

Cas: I love you too Dean. I’ll um try not to get it in your ear again.

*Sam decides that he may as well go and investigate what the heck his brother and the angel are doing. Considering they had already mentally scarred him on numerous occasions.*

Sam: What in fresh hell is this?

*Sam rounds the corner and enters the doorway of Deans man cave. He expects to see the dorky couple in a compromising position and covers his eyes with his hands to avoid that image. Again.*

Dean: It’s okay Sammy you can look. We’re just watching a movie.

Sam: Well what the fuck were you two talking about? I could hear you from my room and what I heard did not sound PG.

Dean: Oh that? Cas just poked me in the ear.

Cas: My wings were uncomfortable. I needed to stretch them.

Dean: Yeah this time it was just your wing poking me Cas. Sammy you might wanna stay clear of this room for a couple hours. If you know what I mean.

*Dean winks. Cas blushes. And Sam scowls and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him. But not before shouting back at the pair*

Sam: You guys are rabbits! Fricken weird, dorky, horny rabbits!


End file.
